


Iced Dignity

by GearIsGone



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Chapter Build Up, 2nd Chapter Full Smut, DreamSMP prison, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Manipulation, Sadism, Shameless Smut, degredation, s m e x
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GearIsGone/pseuds/GearIsGone
Summary: Sam hears Dream talk about him behind his back in his own cell; Sam doesn't tolerate his behavior and takes him out for a lesson. Sam finds out something when Dream reacts to certain touches and hits on him however.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 7
Kudos: 99





	Iced Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> @nebulae_25 twitter for updates and more.

Cling, clang.

Metal chains shook on the ground, moved with each frustration- frustration from the inmate, the only inmate.

And that inmate was Dream. You could say this was his home, the prison was empty; old, rusty. It felt eerie, and scary but that didn't give him the slightest feeling of discomfort. At least there was silence, something he could indulge and handle, the horseplay of chaos was too much for him and he eventually just wanted peace. Maybe he found that now, maybe he was released from discord's strings, maybe he didn't want to try anymore. Maybe.

Snap.

Back to reality, Dream's eyes opened from the loud, cold, steps of the warden. He was the only one who could make Dream shake, the only man that had control and absolute power over Dream. Dream didn't beg on his knees to anyone, he didn't submit because he knew he had power; but Sam- the Warden -easily reduced him into nothing. Dream was a sweating, shaking and writhing mess under his boot, and the Warden loved how easily he complied with a word.

"Dream,"

His voice echoed. The blond was sitting on the concrete floor, staring above the small bars ontop of his room which passed a ray of sunlight. 

"Get up," The Warden continued.

Sam's footsteps only grew louder, giving Dream the idea that he was getting closer. But even then, no reply. Sam stopped by the cell, the loud bang of his metallic gloves gripping on the bars. 

"I told you to get up!" Dream shook, slowly getting up from his place. "Turn around." And he did. 

"Come here, come closer." Sam placed a hand inside the cell, pulling out a finger for Dream in a gesture. 

Dream was weary and suspicious of his intent, but he knew if he followed Sam then everything would be okay. "What?" Dream's voice rough and cracked.

"How's it like?" The warden pulled his hand away, keeping it back on the iron bars. "To be alone here? I know you wished to have more inmates, but you're the only one here, Dream. Because you're the only one who wouldn't stop with all the control you had." 

"Stop-" Dream breathed. "Stop taunting me," He sighed, normally he would scream or shout on his face but the last time he did that he only got a harsh slap as a response. 

"I'm not, Dreamie. I'm constantly reminding you of your failures." Sam shrugged, playing a smile on his lips. "And the truth is? Everything you do is a mistake," 

Dream furrowed his brows, he was close to snapping back now. It was obvious Sam was playing into whatever, he knew Sam wanted to provoke him and he didn't want to give Sam that satisfaction from his reaction. "And why's that?" He said as calmly as he could.

"What happens when you do something?" Sam immediately spoke when he finished. "Right? When you do something, it goes downhill!" He groaned, freeing his hands from the bars. "This! And that! But after all of that- it only causes more problems! Problems caused by you! This whole thing could've been prevented if it weren't for you!" 

Dream felt a harsh finger push on his chest, he stumbled back a bit, looking up at Sam. "That's not tr-"

"It is! You're fucking blind aren't you?" Sam growled, clenching a fist to grab on Dream's orange jumpsuit. "Who blew up the Community House? Who made L'manburg fight for independence? You had the idea of torturing a child! Dream? How crazy can you get?" Sam dropped him on the ground, keeping his fist aloft.

Dream grunted on his rear, palming his hands on the floor. "I didn't- We all knew Ranboo bl-" 

"There we go! Back again with your lies, Dream?" Sam rolled his eyes, turning his head to look back behind him. "I can do much worse than right now Dream, I don't like how you acted, and I don't like how you're acting now." 

Dream didn't respond, instead he watched Sam leave again, the only sound of his boots clicking each step echoing the corridor. 

Silence. Silence aloft the air, gales of wind brushing his hair. Sam was right, and he knew too. Dream was crazy, in and out, and no one could fix his mess. He caused permanent damage, he caused pain, he caused the destruction of everything, it was time someone put him down. But even then, he didn't like how he was treated, it only made him angrier and more crazier than he was. He let out a little painful shout, punching the cold cement walls. 

Dream groaned at his stupidity, pulling his now bloody knuckles away from the wall. "F- Fucking Sam!" He echoed, deciding to kick on his own bed now. "You think you're soooo strong?" He sang. "So powerful but you're weak! Weak without all that armor of yours, I bet you're so fucking weak you can't even fight me alone," Thud, another kick to his bed but harsher this time. "Prison this, prison that. One day I'm going to lock you up here all alone too, let's see how you'll like that!" The blond laughed, slamming his palms on the wall.

While Dream had his little breakdown, Sam didn't walk too far away. In fact, he was just outside the hallway! He could hear his shouts echo throughout and heard all of it. All, of it. 

Sam raised a brow, Dream started speaking out words for too long, and some of them caught his attention. It caught his focus in a bad way, something Dream wouldn't like to see, nor to experience. Just like what Sam said, everything he did was a mistake.

Sam stood out of his cell, looking down at the other raging blond facing the wall. He knew Sam was behind, and his breath tightened at his presence. 

"What?" Dream murmurs.

"Turn around," Like his first order. 

Dream turned around, the expression of Sam's was unreadable. 

"Come, come closer." 

"Why-"

"Come. Closer." Dream made no excuse and walked up to him again, stopping just as he reached the bars. "What did you say?" 

Vague.

"What do you mean?" Dream frowned while taking a step back. 

"What did you say about me?" Sam repeated.

Dream grit his teeth, rolling his eyes. "Nothing, I said nothing. I'm behaving like you said." 

"No you weren't," Sam retorted, watching Dream turn around on his back. "And you look at me when I speak."

Dream sat down on the floor. "Who's to say?" 

Click. His cell opened. 

"Me."

Dream got up instantly, turning around as quickly to see Sam inside his cell. He was speechless, he didn't know what to retort, what to say... Anything. 

"I own this place, Dream. Everything in it is mine too." 

"I'm a person-"

"Under my command." He bloomed, voice louder than his. 

Dream watched him walk about, steps circling him in, making him shrink. "Uh huh... and what do you want now?"

Sam paused his tracks right when he was in front of Dream, giving the man a cold glare, "Get out, I'm going to show you what having lack of human decency does to you." 

Dream complied, he didn't want to anger Sam much more; he knew how cold this golden man could be, knew how tainted his heart could be, and he didn't want to see that side of Sam. No one did. 

"Good boy," Sam praised, earning him a laugh when Dream stepped out. Before Dream could've reacted, he'd been grabbed by the wrist firmly. 

But he couldn't help but let out a little whine. 

Sam froze, face dropping at the slightest. He turned around slowly, properly facing Dream. "Dream?" 

"What?"

Oh, now he changed. "What was that?" The warden grinned and turned their direction, slowly leading Dream's back against the iron bars.

"What was w-what?" Dream laughed nervously, backing up each step. 

Sam rolled his eyes, he reached out for his other wrist, pinning him completely on the cell. 

Dream flushed, cheeks red as rose. "Wh- What the hell Sam?!" He cried, face tilting up to his. 

"What? When you don't comply, I'm going to use force, Dream. It's simple." 

Dream watched him shrug it off like it was nothing, but for Dream unfortunately; it was something. Submitting against a powerful man was something new, and he didn't like the feeling of it.

"Well," Dream started, the air thickening into a gale of discomfort. "What are you going to do?"

He gulped, Sam kept his eyes hovering on him; checking him up from his hair down to his feet. "Finding more of your weakness." He says. 

"What do you mean?" Dream cries baffled, managing to somehow have the strength to push him back just a little. 

Sam stumbles back, but this time he fixed his gaze on Dream. 

Just a little more deadly, a little more... bold.

"Sam, I'm not playing around." He says, rather softly.

"Neither am I Dream, I'm just curious to know more about you." The warden couldn't help but laugh and lazily placed a hand on Dream's hip.

The weak grip made him let out a loose groan, feeling the fabric of his jumpsuit glide over his skin. 

"Yeah? You like that Dream?" Sam pinched, using a finger and his thumb trapping a quarter of his skin between them.

Dream gasped, body shooting up from the slight pain. His mouth was slightly open from it, using it as a chance to speak. "Ah.. ah- fuck- you,"

"Oh? What a bad mouth you have, and it's only getting worse," Sam grunted, clawing his nails at his smooth ripe skin, leaving red marks that would stay in place for awhile. "Maybe you should learn some respect, Dream." 

And before Dream knew it, he was pushed and dragged outside of his cell, body thrown on the ground. He landed with a yelp, side hitting the cement floor first, followed by his full weight.

Sam could only roll his eyes at Dream's pathetic pleads and whimpers, the amount of times he desperately tried to let the warden have mercy on him only let Sam knew how weak Dream really was. A king, fallen to his own kingdom, watching his crown taken by a thief before his eyes. 

Except Dream was no king, Sam was no thief. Dream was a tyrant, Sam were his chains, and he would be there to bring him down. Though you could say he was halfway done, he's left Dream like this; pleading, crying, shaking... A pathetic person one can say, and Sam would agree. 

"Oh come on now, Dream. I'm just getting staaaaarted," His voice sang, giving Dream a spoon of tease. "And you're already panting like a dog. We're not even there yet!" The warden mused, lifting a foot to step them on Dream's crotch. 

Dream gawked at the heel angled to hit him there, his hands kept bay aloft the air at the pain, legs jerking up. 

"Aw? What's that? Lil Dreamer is speechless?" Sam teased, tongue out with the intent to mock him purely. 

Dream could only watch him from below, to see the warden's eyes full of mischief while Dream's had angry pairs. "F— fuck you-" 

Thud.

Another step down to his crotch, now turning his boot around to cause the heel to give him more feelings. 

"Fuck! Sam— Sam please..." 

"Please? Please what?" Sam frowned, keeping his leg where it was. 

"Stop—" Dream choked, he knew his body loved the pain, but his mind hated the treatment. 

"Stop? Why?" Sam grit his teeth. He pulled his foot away then, crouching down to meet Dream closer. "Did you listen when someone said stop, Dream?" Sam raised a brow. "Did you see the pain in their eyes when they pleaded, but you didn't listen? Did you see their soul crack just from their voice? But did you care to stop?" 

Dream froze, eyes open in remorse. "N.. no..." 

"Exactly." Sam spat back.

Dream weakly curled back into his place, watching while Sam had lowered a hand to caress the underside of his jaw with his fingers. 

"What— are you doing..." 

"Even though we might be against each other Dream, I can't deny but love how your skin feels." 

Those words were enough to make him shudder, not believing the warden were capable of saying something like that. "Uhm, what?"

"You heard me," Sam tightened his grip on his chin, bringing him up closer to his face. "And I think hurting your perfect skin should show you your demise." The warden licked his lips before dropping him back on the floor. "Get on your knees."

Dream shook his head at the command, giving him a glare and a nervous laugh, "Oh, no no no no— I'm not doing this! Y-you're sick!"

"And you're ill."

"Sam— Sam this is too far, just stop." Dream shook his head again, but no comply.

"You've went overboard Dream, there's no reason for me to stop, when you yourself won't learn to," Sam clears his throat. "Now, get on your knees. I'm not repeating myself."

Just a few seconds, Dream arranged his position, knees bound to the ground with feet bent to support him. His hands were kept to his lap, and his eyes dared not to look up at Sam. 

"There, don't you look pretty? You're better like this, Dream." Sam smiled, taking a smaller step forward, just slightly pulling Dream by the hair to his crotch. "Maybe that bad mouth of yours can finally get a lesson." He hummed, pushing a little more on his face. He only got a whine in return, rolling his eyes. "Make yourself useful and take my belt off, God you're sad." 

Dream nodded, thought there was an evident remorse in his eyes now, the feeling of regret finally growing like a bloom, maybe he needed this; for someone to treat him like how he treated everyone. 

The blond snapped back to reality, his hands were fumbling Sam's belt, eager to take them off. Even he found that odd. He managed to slow down, not liking how his hands were desperate to unclasp his belt, he didn't want to resign into any weaknesses; better yet, desperation.

"Faster, Dream." Sam cleared his throat, voice dropped dead. 

"Let me work..." Dream quietly huffed, earning a growl from the Warden.

"What I say, you follow." 

Dream sighed, his body relaxed as he exhaled. He knelt there for a brief moment, wondering if there could be any chance to escape this, even if it seemed hopeless, there has to be a little way. Dream shook his head then, taking the metal piece of the belt and pulling it entirely off, wincing at the metal clanging on the floor, the vibration echoing through the hallway.

"It's time I treat that pretty mouth of yours," Sam grinned. A finger latched onto Dream's upper lip, rubbing a small circle on the skin there. "So soft... so delicate..."

"S- shut up," Dream grit his teeth, the urge to bite his finger present in his eyes. 

"I should say that to you, but don't worry Dream," Sam groaned with his muscles calming down, he didn't need to put that much force on Dream, looking at how sad he already was. "You will shut up soon."

Dream furrowed his brows, watching Sam's hand move to his boxers, fingers playing with the waistband. He could feel something heating up in his stomach, wondering what it could be; fear, lust, disgust. Hell, maybe even all at once. Those thoughts started to cloud the lesser blond, he couldn't exactly express it but there was genuine horror in his body. Heart pinched with a needle from every word Sam came out, and every command he didn't like- his chest throbbed. 

"Suck." 

Dream blinked, eyes rapidly closing from his thoughts ringing off. "W... what?" 

"You heard me Dream," Sam narrowed his eyes down at him, moving forward to pull Dream just by his shaft's skin. "Suck, is that so hard to fucking follow?"

Dream shook his head with his face trailing down, eyes avoiding contact of the thing poking his cheek. "No..."

"Then follow it, prove it." Sam cooed. He tilted Dream's face up until the two of them could look at each other. "You'll do good like this." The warden laughed, bringing his hand around his length, plapping it on Dream's face.

Dream winced from the feeling, his eyes closed with the little slap, only feeling nothing but shame and disgust. 

"Suck, Dream." Sam repeated again, pulling his jaw down to open his mouth at least a little. His eyes sparkled, letting out a little laugh. "You don't resist when I open your mouth." Sam raised a brow, pulling him open more before pushing just the tip of him in.

Dream gagged, but he didn't protest as much like before, he didn't even pull away, nor bite on him- which was something he would do. 

"Ah..." Sam moaned, pulling Dream's hair to get more of him inside. "You feel good Dreamie, how come you haven't been in this place before?" The warden laughed, throwing his head back to just the slightest. 

Dream wasn't even halfway done taking him in, it was just a quarter; and Hell knew what else Sam had plans for him, he knew the warden wouldn't have mercy on him, so Dream let the blond reciprocate the treatment back to him. 

"There, you're quiet. Much better like this if I say." Sam continued to move with Dream's face at his settled pace, moving his hands to cup both of his cheeks. He pulled out of Dream's face then, watching his lips part open to pant for air. "Aw, look at you," He cooed, finger tracing his chin. "So pretty..."

Dream hissed, pulling his face away from his face. Sam frowned at his gesture and moved his finger away, watching Dream with a narrowed look. 

"Dream, look at me." 

With a little hesitation, Dream managed to turn his head back to Sam, the warden having his smile once again. 

"Good, you're going to take what I give you, I want to see those pretty lips of yours ruined." Sam licked his own pair, now gazing at Dream with eyes hunger of lust and passion, body ready to pounce and gnaw him down— but not too brutally, atleast not yet. 

Dream didn't understand his own feelings, his mind hated— but his body loved the feeling of having his mouth full by another man, craving for more of his taste. As much as the blond wanted to resist, he could only show weakness, nothing else but to submit. 

The warden noticed Dream's silence and gave it as a signal to take things further. "All those shit talk and dirty mouth you've been doing through out this server can finally be paid for," Sam laughed, he held the shaft of his cock, slapping it across Dream's cheek who grit his teeth. "Suck, pay for what you did."

The blond was easy to give in, as much as he wanted to show Sam that he wasn't in control— he didn't want his punishment to be worse, and the only way he could keep himself safe was to obey his word, make sure he followed every order. Every, single one.

Dream latched back on his cock, cringing at the salty flavor around his tongue, he didn't quite exactly like it, and to add the musk on his bush didn't help it. In short, Dream wanted out, he wanted to gag at how disgusting this was, to how Sam thought this was a punishment. But like punishments, people aren't supposed to like them, and Sam knew Dream didn't like submitting. 

"There we go," Sam fondled with Dream's hair, clutching his locks easily as a group. He could see the way Dream flicked his head away, but Sam kept his head locked in place with his strong grip, he was way stronger than him and that was a fact. "You're pretty like this, you hate this don't you?" Sam snickered, thrusting a little deeper in his mouth. "Good." 

The word enough made Dream drop his eyes down to the ground, forced to look at nothing but the only thing that made his mouth occupied to not mutter a word. 

"That's enough," Sam pulled out of him entirely, not planning to use his mouth where his voice would crack, but instead he'd take Dream to where no one has ever taken him, somewhere Dream didn't like to be taken himself. "Stand up and shove yourself on the wall, and make your cute little ass face me alright?" The taller blond laughed and waited for Dream to comply, to where the shorter blond was processing his thoughts.

It didn't take that much time for Sam to roll his eyes and shove him against the wall, bending down to reach his ear. "When I say, you follow. Am I clear? Don't keep me waiting Dream." Sam growled, standing back up while rolling his hips against Dream's own, giving him a few more sensations to see how'd he would react, maybe he could use it against him, make him feel worse to the point he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

This was only the beginning of his malicious idea, Sam had more behind his sleeves, maybe even more behind this whole persona, and he was all going to put out his frustration and stamina on this poor blond. Just because he talked smack.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 2 people running the Twitter account.
> 
> Keyboard spams + emojis = Gear
> 
> Formal (?, Kinda ) = Nebula ( main )
> 
> \--
> 
> 2nd chapter will just be f u l l smut, oh yeah bb  
> Also did you know Iced means killing an inmate? Yeah. The more you know.
> 
> \--
> 
> Discord Server Lol: https://discord.gg/gFmvX8fsmB


End file.
